


The Enforcer’s Last Letter

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Series: Shadows of Thievery [3]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, a final letter from a keeper enforcer who was once Garrett's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: There was once an Enforcer who was Garrett's friend, and he wrote to him a last letter before dying.





	The Enforcer’s Last Letter

 

You _were right Garrett._

_You warned me I was going to my death. The day I walked into the room and told you I was going to be an Enforcer, you told me I was going to get myself killed. Even before I left on this journey you told me of the forgotten Keepers left behind by the compound. You had told me back then, that we meant nothing to them. We were but a source of knowledge to them, nothing more, nothing less, a way to preserve their old ways. So I became an Enforcer and you called me an idiot, expendable._

_We had our plan. We were both going to rob the Keepers blind and run away as a duo of unstoppable thieves, with the ancient knowledge of the Glyphs and the Keepers. Instead, I decided I wanted to be Enforcer._

_You were so mad at me. I know you were, you hid it well, but I know you were mad at me. You were furious!_

_I guess I wanted to be special, like you. You were always special._

_Artemus's most promising acolyte. The best of us all and how I envied you. I would never be as skilled as you. So maybe I was foolishly lured by their strength and power. I thought there was a way to get out of this, thought that was what I needed to be your equal._

_I never realized what I had done until the day they put this accursed mask on me and erased my name from the Book of Names. I barely remember it now._

_You reminded me of my name, Garrett, you reminded me of the name "Sully", of the person I once was. What was my full name? Do you remember it? I don't._

_Sully... Sullivan maybe?_

_I am dying. Turning into ash. At least that’s what it looks like, like the shadow of ash. Like the dust of the darkness of a rotten cave._

_Shadows._

_Fitting, I reckon._

_Maybe I am turning to the shadow I so much wanted to be. Right, Master-Thief?_

_We were once friends and I am dying._

_I can’t hear them anymore. Not the other Enforcers, not master Artemus, not Master Orland… Not even you. I know I have been forgotten, but I know you will find me. You always did._

_I know you freed the glyphs. At least that is what I am lead to believe. I do not trust the Dial's words. But I can feel them breaking loose with pieces of my skin.  You freed the glyphs and I am dying. Becoming an Enforcer is that, is giving our life to the energy that feeds the glyphs, and once you freed the glyphs, they had no reason to keep me here any longer. So I get to see as pieces of my own flesh break loose alongside them._

_I am dying. It is only the fact I am so far away from the City’s territory that is keeping me alive still._

_I found the Dial of Shadows. Accomplished my last mission. Maybe this is why I am becoming like this. The Dial is clinging to me. I wonder if it too fears to be 'freed' with the glyphs. I think what feeds the glyphs feeds the Dial._

_It speaks to me like it is alive. It said it is the Primal. Its free, back to the stone it belongs, cleansed and free to renew itself. It’s when it’s stuck on the stone, on the words that it festers. The Dial is afraid, dying, so it is asking me to save it. It says new "keepers" will come for the Primal, they always do._

_So I broke the Dial, left it to cling and fester in the stone. So the Keepers will never find it if there are keepers left._

_I am writing this for you Garrett if you are still there somewhere. You were the only friend I had._

_I will tell you all._

_Becoming an enforcer is dying, it’s relinquishing who you are, becoming a collective being of glyphs that does what it is ordered. Becoming an enforcer is death, these masks, these accursed masks are Death. They take away your soul, feast on it, make you but a vessel of someone else’s will. Once you become an Enforcer, that’s all you are. You might as well be dead. Enforcers are the Mechanist’s metal men made of flesh._

_I only hope the Dial is right, that the glyphs have lost their shine and are now gone. But if the Keepers are still around, if you ever find this and there are still Keepers around, if there are still Enforcers. Just kill us. Just let us go. Take these masks, break them, don’t let anyone else wear them and become like me. It’s all I am, a Mask of my former self._

_The Dial is part of it now, part of me, I am becoming its shadow. The dial in here is a lie, a decoy I left, my final glyph to whoever is foolish enough to try and take the Primal that hides in here for themselves. The power of the dial is in the Mask. It’s full of it, of the shadows of the primal. All these stones are and it commands them._

_Don’t put it on. Don’t let anyone put it on. Don’t let them become enforcers or they’ll become the Mask. Once you find it, because I know you will, I have left it for you, no matter how many generations it takes. You must destroy it._

_I cannot anymore, I am part of it now. I’m just waiting for nothing but the dust of who I once was to remain, alongside this accursed Mask of Shadows._

 

_I’m sorry for leaving you, Garrett._

_I know we made a promise._

_We’d be the duo of master thieves._

_We’d rob the Keepers blind._

_Start our own Empire of Crime._

_I’m sorry I was so jealous of you._

 

_Stay safe, Master Thief._

_Keeper Enforcer “_ Sully”  



End file.
